


Replacement

by petcheetah



Series: August Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nohara Rin, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Kidnapping, Nohara Rin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: It was a mistake to take this girl as the host. They should have taken the Hatake boy like that had wanted to at first. This girl was only supposed to be a weak replacement—





	Replacement

She wasn’t their first choice for a jinchuuriki, but she was the easiest to get to. Her teammates had lost sight of her quickly, and that was all it had taken for the Kiri ninja to get a hold of her. If they had been going for anyone, they would have preferred getting hold of that Hatake kid. They immediately knew that the boy was the relative to the famed White Fang, and they would have been glad to see him be destroyed with the knowledge that he brought destruction to the very village he called home.

But this girl, who stared at them in horror and screamed for her teammates and her sensei, she was an easy replacement for the Hatake. She was  _ weak _ . She couldn’t hold her own against one of their weakest ninja, and that was all they needed. While the Hatake would have made a hilarious choice for their human bomb, the girl was weak and her body would break apart from the weight of the chakra in her even without their botched seal work. It was better, in a way.

The way she screamed as the tailed beast inside her was pathetic, in their minds. It was far too easy for them to use a genjutsu to mess with her memories just enough for her not to realise what they had done.

When the Hatake came for her, they did their job. They chased the young ninja down under the guise of wanting to destroy the Konoha ninja.

They didn’t expect for the girl to figure out what they had done. They didn’t realise that the replacement host they had chosen was more sensitive to chakra then any other ninja of her generation, and they most certainly didn’t realise that the tailed beast they sealed within her was one of the calmest, one who spoke to her mere moments after her escape with hesitant and careful words. They didn’t realise that they had chosen the worst possible replacement of a host, for Nohara Rin was the best in her generation to hone her chakra in a way they never would have expected from such a weak girl, and the first one to realise this was the very tailed beast that was sealed inside her.

In another world, she would have sacrificed herself in order to prevent Kiri’s plans from happening. But Isobu, the Sanbi, was quicker. He fueled his chakra through her body and Rins reacted together with his, fusing their chakra in a way that had never been done, for no one had the same about of control of their chakra as Nohara Rin. Not since the Feudal Period, when Uzumaki Mito was first given the Kyuubi to hold.

The Kiri ninjas replacement was stronger than they ever could have expected, and with the flow of Tailed Beast chakra running through her veins, Nohara Rin was more powerful than ever before. The seal attached to the girl was ripped to pieces, unusable against the might of a human and bijuu working together in sync despite having only just been put together.

The human bomb they had created from this single girl was the same person who, with chakra raging in the air around her, had them all laying on the ground unbreathing in a span of time that should have been impossible.

The last thoughts of the Kiri ninja was that they should have chosen someone else to be the host, for this girl wasn’t a  _ replacement. _ _ _ She was the  _ perfect jinchuuriki. _


End file.
